Zaibach,Land of broken dreams
by Demonic Pride
Summary: A new soldier is place placed in the Slayer program but there is something different about this newbie, Very different, and threatening


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, nor it's characters. Let's face it. If I did Gimuel would have gotten a haircut, Celena would still be Dilandau and there would be an actual kiss of mutual love in that series. Ye Gods. Oh yeah, in my story, Dilandau and Celena are separated, Folken is alive and Viole is to. There are a bunch of original characters so watch out. Don't flame me. Oh yeah, Sora, Will and others owned by their owners, k?  
  
~What happens when nerves snap?  
  
And bones crack  
  
And light dims on the a shadow grim  
  
When love makes your core sink  
  
And your heartstrings tie in knots  
  
I'll tell you what  
  
Strength is found  
  
Strength you do not know exists  
  
But I'm still alone  
  
I'm still alone  
  
Again ~  
  
It was a long ride to the Zaibach. I to a break for a year trying to boost my career as an artist but it only got me food. Not rent. I had taken two years off, stopped a year after the war, away from my soldier work and was going back to the Zaibach because I was paid in three ways, food, board and mullah, something which I did not have. So I wrote to the head offices in Zaibach to reenroll and they corresponded with the fact that they were in need of dragon slayers after the Great War. They asked me to try out for them for the reason that I did great work when I was thirteen. I agreed and within days I saw a ghostly shadow of the new Vione shift over the landscape of Asturia.  
  
I remember that day. The wind was warm and the sent of the ocean was quite filling. I was lying on the bridge as always. Brushed against my lids to command me to rise. I started sketching passers with my only possessions, my sketchbook, my ink and quill. I received a little sum of money. Not enough to get me the special food I needed. Not enough to fix my tattered jacket, not enough to cut my hair. I was taking a break, looking into the water at my pitiful form when I saw the reflection of a huge black flying building. I smiled. They had come for me. I don't know how quick I ran to where they were to meet me, the docks, where they would said a guymelef would be there to meet me. I puffed away when I reached the harbor. An Alseides levitated before me and extended a hand, which I stepped onto without caution. The controller eased me up onto the mech's shoulder giving me time to run to the head and hold on. We basted into the air so fast; my coat and hair were flailing madly. In minutes we reached the Vione where they let me off at the loading bay. There a group of about fifteen teenagers dressed in blue vests and black slacks greeted me. One with dark locks and a charming face came toward me while checking off something on his clipboard.  
  
"Egil Kyoko Arato. The last newbie is here." He called to the others walking towards me. I extended my pale white hand to his, filled with life and color. "I am Viole Cinna. We all are pleased to meet you. Wow you look kind of shaggy. Hey William." The welcoming boy raised his papers into the air.  
  
"Yes Viole?" A man with brunette hair and tanned skin went to the caller's side.  
  
"Why don't you take the newbie to one of the servants to get a haircut and some clothes?"  
  
"Sure, why not and my name is Will."  
  
The one they called William motioned to me and loped down the hall. I followed easily. We went through dark, unwelcoming halls. The New Viole is much bigger than the old one. He stopped me at a door. It opened automatically. Three servant girls were sitting there sewing and chatting.  
  
"Alkyl, Dove, get the chap some clothes and give him a hair cut. I'll be back soon."  
  
The three smiled and chirped.  
  
"Okay, Mister Will." Inspecting me the servants stood. They huddled up nattering to one another but then they turned. I was set down in a chair where they started to clip away my maroon hair. They started asking me about where I lived and what I did. I told them I was unemployed and such. Hairdressers are so annoying. About five hundred cuts later they handed me a mirror. I could see my locks had not been shortened, there were hardly any left. My hair was really short. Oh they were kind, letting me have a thick bit up top and a stand in front of each ear but I wasn't used to short. They handed me the uniform everyone else was wearing and left the room. It didn't take very long to get it on so when I was done I called them in.  
  
"So Egil you're- OH MY GOD. HE'S A GIRL!" My escort stared at my chest long enough for me to noticed so I kicked him where any pissed off girl would. I clenched my fists growling, bearing my fangs. A jolt went into my skin leaving me a little uneasy.  
  
"Did you expect any different Baka? 'They' were there the whole time." I glanced upon a frazzled William, huddled on the ground. He recovered and grabbed my wrist leading down the halls.  
  
"GUYS! EGIL'S A GIRL!" I was bewildered and kind of set back with all of the chatter erupting about my gender. Do I look that masculine?  
  
"Egil's generally a male's name. Oh my lord Dilandau is going to be surprised when we back to do testing. I heard someone cry out. I took a seat in the corner trying to keeping the actions boiled into my blood at bay. I would not lash out at them. I would hurt myself. 


End file.
